


They have time

by IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Go find Jesus?, Idk man have I shocked you?, M/M, Meh am beyond saving at this point, Should I be ashamed?, They don't bang but s o o n, Where's the meme of the muppets screaming 'porn' at the window? Yeah that, idk what this is, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp/pseuds/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp
Summary: Idk what to tell you man.Sorry? You're welcome? Get rekt.Ed and Bart's littl' make out session gets a littl' heated.Enjoy if you can lol.





	They have time

**Author's Note:**

> They don't bang cause ya know they're like 15 and 16 but they still get it on a little because teenagers and hormones and just because some of us couldn't get any (Virgil or Virgin imma right) doesn't mean others didn't do something in their spare times.

The panting in the room was steadily growing louder. 

The red-haired boy was lying on his back on a bed with the tanned boy straddling his hips and kissing him urgently. Bart whimpered in the kiss trying really hard (pun intended) to not buckle his hips and get the friction he's starting to crave. He tightens his hold on his and Ed's intertwined hands and put his free hand under the hem of the dark-haired boy's shirt on top of him. 

Ed moves back to take a deep breath and exhales loudly, glossy eyes staring back at half-lidded one under him. He could get used to this Ed thinks. But if the pesky lower part of himself doesn't calm down really quick he might either loose control and scare Bart or just plain come in his pants and that would just be.... embarrassing. Like he can't just come from a little make out session like what? No.

He takes a deep breath. Exhale again. Lower his head a little and tilt it slightly to the side. Nudges his nose against the speedster under him and closes his eyes. Their lips are brushing against each others and Ed can feel Bart bite his bottom lip. He smiles, keeping them mere centimetre apart still. Ed moves slightly back and Bart follows his movement, chasing after a kiss.

Ed opens his eyes, looking into emerald ones and couldn't help but smirk a little. Yeah he was feeling a little cocky right now. Bart was underneath him, panting hard, deeply flushed cheeks (a very good look on him with his green eyes and freckled cheeks) kiss-swollen lips and his hair are a mess. He can't look much better, especially with his cowboy bee-bop hair and half his t-shirt having ridden up his torso thanks to Bart's graby hands. 

Honestly Eduardo wanted more. He wanted to keep going and he knew Bart did too, if what he was straddling gave any indication about how he felt about the current turn of event. 

He needed a cold shower. Now. He wouldn't mind getting one with Bart. The good thing about the outsider tower is that they had a lot more privacy than the old Mount Justice one.

But fuck, if Ed was going in there he was dragging Bart with him and taking care of _his_ problem for sure. He could probably find his own release just by getting Bart off honestly, that guy was ridiculously erotic when he was riled up like this. And the way he was already looking, just under Ed was enough to make him harder. God he looked _so_. _good._

The Argentinean was taken off his thoughts when a certain time-traveller decided to launch at his neck with those stupid swollen lips.

Ughhhh this was not going to end at all if he didn't do something _fast_. He could feel his resolve disappear when Bart started nibbling right underneath his ear. God Ed was about to loose it. He could feel it.

And hear it too if the little inhale he took was any indication into his own arousal. God Bart was going to be the death of him. _Fuck_ he really wanted more.

'More' Bart whimpered, as if reading his thoughts. Ugh his husky voice was really going straight to his pants. Not good. To emphasize his need, the speedster buckled his hips into Eduardo's, moaning while doing so. You know, for good measure. In case Ed was still unsure about how much he wanted this too. He diped his head into the crook of Bart's neck and breathed in his scent. God this was not helping at all. But honestly he couldn't help himself at this point. Bart was tempting him so bad. He wanted to be good. To wait a little. They had time. He never really got to research the logistics of sex between guys. He knew the basics but he was NOT at all certain of how things would work out exactly. And he needed to. If he approach the topic in a cold and scientific way, he can do this without risking hurting himself or Bart. And they never discussed who would.... you know, _get_ _it_. And he wanted to have this talk proprely with him before he just went in and shoved himself inside Bart. _God_ just the thought made him physically squirm in Bart's hold. Which he responded by putting his hands underneath the black haired boy's shirt once again. He was caressing his sides, going up, up, up and back down. That made Ed shiver and bite into Bart's collarbone. God he wanted to leave marks on him. And hear _that_ kind of moaning again. It's a very nice way of saying his name and he wants to hear it more often okay? 

"God I want you so much" he admitted. He could hear how husky his voice sounded. He _really_ _hoped_ that didn't freak Bart out. Yeah they really needed to have a serious talk with Bart. Cause they aren't ready. They just aren't. He doesn't know what Bart doesn't like. He doesn't know how far he can go. Does he like it slow? Hard? Fast? Tender? What about his powers does that affect the way he interacts with sex? He just doesn't want to go at it and then overthink it later.

Ugh no. Nope. Not today. Soon. But right now he needs to cool down.

"We... I... we, hum, gotta stop. I... I just want to umm take a really cold shower. I mea.. I mean I wanna do more. I do. But.... ." God he hated how breathless his voice sounded. "I don't think we're ready yet." He finished, calmer and more assured this time.

Bart propped himself on his elbows. He looked at him, studying him from head to toe. Or you know. His crotch section. He still looks like sin as he bit his bottom lip and looked back up Ed's eyes. 

Eduardo moved out of Bart's lap and next to him and Bart sat up, his face inches Ed's. Their nose bumping in and foreheads touching. Ed closed his eyes. Breathed in, and out. He felt a little calmer but still aroused. The red-hair smiled and whispered: "I'm gonna go take a quick shower" kissed him on the lips and speed run into the shower. He stayed longer than he usually does and Ed couldn't help but wonder if that had anything to do with his.... _problem_. 

Ed took yet another calming breath, lay down on his back and put his hands on his face. He was still half-hard but cooling down. 

Bart came out of the shower in jogging and t-shirt. Ed smiled at him. He looked a little refreshed but still slightly blushing. The speedster crawled on top of him to give little kisses on his mouth, cheek, jaw, under his ear, down his neck, lower, lower still, on his collarbone. The black haired boy sighted contentedly and Bart sat up. "Your turn to shower, we can cuddle after and you know..... talk" kissed Ed's cheek and smiled.

Yep. They had time. 

**Author's Note:**

> How many ways can you refer to dicks without actually using it.  
> I just find it to be a grotesque word. It just distracts me when I write it. Cock sounds harsh I guess. And I can't think of other ways to write it atm.
> 
> Peace out.


End file.
